Ash Gets Lucky
by HORN-E Pokemon Writer
Summary: At a party in Pallet Town, one of Ash's dreams finally come true...And it's not the one where he becomes a Poke'mon Master...


**Ash Gets Lucky

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon, but if I did, it would be a much better show. More humor, more screwing, more everything!_

**_Warning: This is a lemon fic, which means it's rated M for MATURE. Also, it's more of a fic for males, than for females. The reason is because I'm a male, and I portray how males think in this story, more so than females. So the sex that is had, isn't what you'd call "love making." It's pure sex/banging/screwing, whatever you want to call it. No complaints, except about the writing. I wrote this fast, so don't expect it to be the best. But if your looking for a sex fic, you've got one here. And away we go...

* * *

_**

The Ketchum residence in Pallet Town, Kanto played host to a party. Since the head of the household, Delia Ketchum, was out of town with Professor Samuel Oak, Gary took the opportunity to break some rules. He invited many friends over for a celebration...with no particular excuse to have one.

Ash unfortunately couldn't participate in the fun since he would be participating in something more important in a few days. He had qualified for a poke'mon tournament he was eager to compete in. And now that he was 19 years old, he was more mature. And his newly found mature attitude meant he'd be studying for the tournament.

So Ash Ketchum sat in his bedroom at his desk, browsing the internet for information on his opponent in the first round, while the party outside his room carried on strong, and loud. Heavy metal rock music blasted through the house, annoying the hell out of Ash because he couldn't concentrate on his studies.

"Fuck! Does it really need to be up that loud?" He felt like punching someone. What really ticked him off was the fact everyone else was having fun while he was stuck in his room doing work. He sighed, put on some head phones and turned on some calm music on his Ipod.

The desk he sat at, was right next to his bed, covered by a blue blanket. The black clock above the bed suggests how late it is. 11:19pm was the time. Considering Ash usually was asleep by 10, this was late for him.

"Damn I'm bored." he exited all the pages about poke'mon information and went to myspace. Almost finished with his studies, he wanted to check his messages before going to sleep. "I hope those random people accepted my friend invites."

when he got to the site, an ad caught his attention. It was for a dating site. That wasn't the part that caught Ash's attention though. It was the sexy girl in underwear that excited him. A hot, curvy girl with long black hair, big brown eyes, and a seductive smile in a pink bra and panties was enough to get any male's engine running.

He removed his headphones and set them on the desk; the music outside the room no longer a problem because it was turned down. "Ah shit." Ash couldn't just sit there and do nothing about his stiffening member. As he pulled up the google search engine to type in 'naked chicks', he remembered his mom's parental control on his lap top. "Fuck!" he slapped his cheeks with both hands in frustration. Then he rubbed his forehead with his fingers and gritted his teeth.

"Why the hell does she have to do this to me?" he looked up at the ceiling and leaned back in his chair "Why?" he asked in a whisper. His mom's strictness kept him from having fun all his life. He was still a virgin, and had never even seen a naked girl before, not even in a magazine.

That's when a female voice momentarily ended his train of thought "Aaash!" Misty came stumbling in through his bedroom door, holding a beer bottle. This took Ash by surprise, causing him to fall backwards in his chair and on to the floor. "What's up, dude?"

Her drunken state wasn't the best part, she was practically naked, wearing just a red two-piece bathing suit. "Oh shit." Ash collected himself and got off the floor, not taking his eyes off of Misty. He picked up the chair and pushed it under the desk, followed by him sitting on the edge of the bed.

Misty suddenly giggled for no reason, but she was drunk so that explains alot.

Ash's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. He looked her up and down quickly and continuously. He wasn't sure where to focus his eyes, since he rarely saw her like this. And this was the first time he saw her like this alone in his bedroom.

All he could think about was having sex with her 'Man I wanna fuck her!' he thought, and pictured him self screwing her on the bed where he sat. His penis was now fully hard and begging to fuck. He resisted the urge to touch him self in front of Misty though. 'Fuck!' he felt like crying.

"Hey there, baby. How are you doing today?" Misty stumbled over to the bed and took a seat next to Ash, spilling some beer on the way down.

"Uh...hi...Misty." Ash gritted his teeth more and continued to resist the urge

"Come to the pool. Everyone else is having fun at the pool." she said in a drunken tone

"Nah. I'm kind of busy."

"No your not. You think you know everything. But the truth is you don't." she burped and fell backwards on to the bed.

"Uh..."

"I love you, Ash."

"Uh..." His face turned bright red. Ash wasn't sure how to respond. He too felt feelings for the girl lying on his bed, but he couldn't tell her, not like this. But he did stare at her legs, her thighs, her bikini area. 'Oh my god!' he continued to think of having sex with her. His eyes moved up her stomach, to her waist, to her cleavage, until his eyes finally met hers.

"Now let's have sex." Misty licked her lips, making Ash's eyes widen and his head fill with more and more thoughts. "Let's do it!"

"Misty...I..."

"Do me! Come on, Ash. I love you, baby. Fuck me." she spread her legs and touched her breasts.

Ash gasped quietly and his jaw dropped. He was in a position to do what his instincts wanted him to do. He stared in between her legs, imagining him self pulling her bikini off and going in to achieve one of his dreams.

"Sex me." Misty sat up and then got down on her knees and elbows, sticking her ass in Ash's stunned face. "Fuck me, baby."

Ash starred at her ass. He could now see she was wearing a thong. His juices flowed further and his heart pumped faster. He wanted to bang her so bad, but his heart was telling him "no."

"Do me hard."

Ash continued starring at her juicy ass, but managed to pull him self away. He got off the bed and walked away. "I can't. I can't do this."

Misty got off her knees and sat down, facing Ash. "Why not? You both know that you wanna give me some sex." she hicupped and the expression on her face turned sad.

"I don't want to take advantage of you. It wouldn't be fair. You won't even remember it tomorrow." Ash crossed his arms and looked down. He had strong feelings for that girl, feelings of love he came to realize years ago. He had an opportunity to not only make his dream of having sex come true, but his dream of becoming one with Misty come true as well. But it wouldn't be right if she didn't remember in the morning.

Misty sighed "Do you want pussy? Or do you want to be a pussy?"

Ash gulped. He had to make a decision now. He wasn't prepared at all for Misty to walk into his room, drunk as hell, and then to ask him to screw her. "I...I can't do it. I'm sorry. I care too much about our friendship."

"So you want to be a pussy then?" Misty questioned "God damn it, Ash. You big pussy. Now my pussy, is gonna go rot in here. Damn it."

'Holy shit she's fucking wasted as fuck.' Ash thought, his eyes now wide because of her intoxication level.

"You just gave up a free pussy, connected to a free girl. How often does that happen? God." Misty was disgusted, disgusted and drunk. She got off the bed and stumbled towards the door.

Ash stared at her ass as she walked/stumbled past him. 'Damn I can't believe I had a chance to hit that. Fuck. Am I a real man?' he asked him self.

"Fine!" Misty suddenly yelled after stopping in front of the door. "I'll go have sex with some other guy then. Or a girl!"

"Huh? Wait." Ash grabbed her right arm. Even though he didn't want to have sex with her if she was beyond drunk, he didn't want her to go have sex with someone else. "Stay here. We'll talk."

"I don't want ta talk!" Misty leaned against the door "I'm tired of guys that are all talk and no cock." she hicupped again. "Scuse me."

"Sit down." he led her to the bed and the two sat down, facing each other. He wanted to keep her talking until she passed out so she wouldn't go looking for sex. "Um, uh...oh! uh...know any poems?" he asked, with a grin.

"YES! I do-I do!" Misty raised her hand, and had a big smile on her face.

"Ok. What is it?"

"A-hem." Misty cleared her throat "Today's the day that your in luck, cuz I'm the girl your going to fuck."

"Awww." Ash's eyes widened once again, and his jaw dropped once again. He couldn't believe Misty was throwing her self at him, and he continued to do nothing about it. 'Fuck! What do I do?' he asked him self. He starred at her cleavage, and her hot as hell body that he longed to screw.

Suddenly, Misty moved both her hands from her side, to Ash's thighs. She rubbed them, and then moved them up his body to his face. "Your so pretty." she put a hand on each of Ash's cheeks and leaned in towards him.

Ash gulped 'Oh my god. We're gonna kiss. I'm gonna kiss the girl I'm in love with.' He thought 'And not just any girl I'm in love with. A girl I'm in love with that's fucking hot as hell!' he sat still as Misty continued leaning in.

Finally Misty's lips met with Ash's, and the kiss began. Their tongues explored one another's mouth. But the kiss and the exploring didn't last long, because Ash couldn't handle it anymore. The two separated.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"Your breath stinks. You've drank way too much. Eww." he gasped for air.

"All right then. Kiss my body instead." she put her hands around his head and pulled him towards her. She fell back on to the foot of the bed, and Ash lied on top of her, where he immediately began kissing her neck.

He kissed her neck in every spot, softly, and sweetly. He knew full well from Brock's lectures that all women love teasing and foreplay. And although Ash just wanted to get to the point and screw her already, he felt proud of him self that Misty was moaning, and enjoying it.

"Mm." Misty pushed Ash into her neck with her hands, and wrapped her right leg around his waist. She moaned further.

'I can't believe I'm making out with a chick in a bathing suit.' was all Ash could think over and over in his head. It truly was an exciting time in his life. He moved down her body to the area above her breasts. He kissed there for a few seconds, but being too excited to get to the boobs, he practically skipped in between her breasts and her neck.

With his hands on her waist he kissed and sucked her cleavage. The area felt so soft he couldn't believe it. "Wow." he whispered as he stared at her plump breasts. He could see the outline of her nipples through her top.

He took off his black shirt and stared down at Mist's body. So hot, so sexy 'So fuckable.' he thought. As he moved his hands down to touch her, his heart continued to beat erratically. It was getting to the point where he felt he might pass out soon.

His fingertips grazed her stomach, which sent chills through Misty's body. She moaned and arched her back. "Touch me, baby."

Ash did as ordered to do. He pressed down on her stomach and rubbed all over. 'I just wanna bang the hell out of her.' he thought, but he wasn't sure when to make the actual move to do so. Misty's legs were spread, and their crotches were pressed against one another.

Ash removed his hands from Misty's stomach and replaced them with his mouth. He kissed her stomach and licked in and around her belly button. This action made Misty moan more, and she pressed down on Ash's head with her hands.

Ash had his hands at her waist, where he felt the side of her body, exploring her curves. He moved them down to her amazing, perfect thighs. He rubbed and squeezed her thighs gently as he kissed her stomach.

"Take off those pants, Ashy boy." Misty commanded and licked her lips.

Ash got up off the bed and unzipped his pants. He pulled them down and shook out of them. 'Oh god it's getting closer.' he thought, becoming more excited and nervous at the same time.

"Now if your a real man. You'll wanna do it with the lights on huh?" she raised her eye brows a couple times.

"Uh...yeah. Sure." Ash answered nervously.

"And you'll want to see my boobies too..." Misty remained lying on her back, but arched it so she could unhook the back of her top.

Ash immediately knew what was coming and braced him self to see some more flesh. He gasped as time dragged on during this action.

Misty had unhooked her top, and removed it from her self, revealing an amazing pair of juicy breasts. She grabbed and squeezed them "Come get em." she demanded and lied her head down on the bed.

"Oh shit." Ash got back down on her body and placed his hands at the side of her body, using his elbows for support. He watched her remove her hands and place them at the back of his head. She pressed him down towards her breasts.

Ash kissed the sides of her left boob, while moving his left hand on to her right. While he explored one boob with his mouth, he explored the other with his hand, feeling it, squeezing it. He focused on the nipples now, kissing one, and touching the other.

Misty moaned with pleasure. Her body was finally being appreciated by someone of the opposite sex. This drove her wild, making her wetter and wetter.

Ash sucked at Misty's tits, simultaneously. He now had a hand on the side of each breast, squeezing them gently. He licked all over her boobs, while rubbing his crotch against the mattress of the bed, needing to feel some kind of pleasure him self or he would explode.

He lifted his face up from Misty's breasts for a breath of air. Then he used his hands to touch the nipples with his fingers. 'Fuck this is awesome.' he thought with very wide eyes. He used his hands to move Misty's breasts in every which direction. At this point, Misty was nothing but an object to him now.

He pushed them together and moved them in a circular motion. He repeated this several times. It was a very fascinating thing to him. "Sweet." he smiled, admiring her boobs. As he played with her breasts, he also continued to rub his crotch against the bed.

Misty found her self becoming the impatient one. She wanted sex more than ever, so she pushed Ash's head down from her breasts, and down past her stomach. Ash kissed the area just above her thong line and rubbed the inside of her thighs.

"Take it off!" she yelled, followed by a whisper "Take if off."

So Ash did as told. He put his hands on her hips, and slid the thong off of her legs. He could now see what he wanted to have basically since he hit puberty. It's what he starved for, what makes him go wild.

'Pussy!' Ash screamed in his head.

Misty's wet pussy was right there in front of him, waiting for him to devour it. There was no hair anywhere, clean shaving. Misty had absolutely no body hair any where, only on her head. It was obvious this was a focal point of hers.

Ash touched the area he longed to reach. He stuck his fingers into her pussy and and rubbed the walls inside. Although he himself could not feel any pleasure, it was still an amazing experience he enjoyed having.

Misty closed her eyes and moaned. "Oh god that's good." her legs spread more, and she scratched the bed, trying to find something to squeeze. She arched her back and moved back and forth every so slightly.

Ash wanted to taste now. So he pulled his fingers out of her body, and stuck his tongue inside her clit, where he licked and kissed. His tongue flickered like an old fading light bulb.

"Oh yeah. Yeah!" Misty was really feeling it now.

Ash kept on licking and sucking at her pussy, enjoying what he was doing, while also feeling proud of the noise coming from Misty's mouth. As he pleased her, he used one hand to rub her stomach, and the other hand to rub the head of his dick beneath his boxers, which had been hard for so long now.

Misty moaned and moaned. She grabbed her left breast with her hand, and moved the other one to Ash's hand, which was on her stomach. She held it for a few seconds before moving down further and pushing his head into her vagina.

"Oh my god fuck me!" she screamed, and pushed his head away. The two moved from the foot of the bed to the front of the bed so Misty could lay her head on the pillow. "Do me now."

Ash knew what time it was, and not the time on the clock, 11:45. it was time to stick his other head inside of Misty. He was excited and scared, as he stared at the naked woman in front of him with her legs spread wide apart for him. She played with her tits as she waited for his entrance.

Ash slid his boxers down his legs, revealing his big, hard, erect cock, sticking up in the air.

An excited Misty's eyes widened. She couldn't wait to feel that thing inside her. "Holy shit. What is that a yard stick?" she asked, very impressed with it's size.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle "It's about...eight inches or so." he replied, with a smile, happy that she was happy to see his penis.

"Oh god I can't wait to feel that cock inside me. Give it to me." Misty rubbed her pussy and spread her legs more. "Fuck me."

"Ok..." Ash moved in for the attack. He scooted in, and took a hold of his rock hard cock, and stuck it inside of Misty's vagina. He gasped with excitement as he made is way through her.

Misty moaned and closed her eyes. "Yes..."

Ash lied down on top of Misty, his chest to hers in a missionary position, and looked her in the eyes. "I hope I'm good." he said before kissing her lips.

"Fuck me and we'll find out." she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ash began to screw her, slowly. He thrusted in and out of her. For the first time in his life, he was having sex, finally he was becoming a man and losing his virginity. "Fuck." it was already an amazing feeling in which none he had ever felt. It was already clear why sex was so important to his fellow man.

Misty moaned and squeezed Ash's neck tightly. She pulled at his hair and kissed his face. Although it isn't really considered turning into a woman for a girl when she had sex, Misty definitely thought that was a key element in her step into womanhood.

Ash squeezed the pillow Misty rested her head on as he fucked her. He also used it to pull him self forward. He groaned and grunted and moaned. His noises got louder when his pace picked up.

Misty scratched her partner's back, needing to squeeze. The pleasure she felt seemed to rise as Ash's pace picked up. She couldn't believe what she was feeling, and her moans and screams echoed that.

Ash's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his own pleasure, or the pleasure he was providing his girl with. He slowed down, getting worried that some one might hear and open the door, since he realized it was not locked.

But Misty made it clear she didn't want him to slow down. She dug her nails into his back more. "Don't slow...down. Fuck me harder."

"Someone might hear-"

"I don't care! Just fuck me! Fuck me-fuck me-fuck me." she begged

Ash couldn't ignore her. His cock was already inside her pussy, she had complete control over him now. He couldn't pull him self out, that seemed like an impossible task to accomplish. It just felt so damn good. Having sex is like eating when you've been starving for hours, once you start, you can't stop. So his pace picked back up to before he slowed down, letting the fun continue.

Misty's moans and screams picked back up, filling the room with her pleasure. "Oh god" she whispered, trying to keep the noise down to some extent. She wrapped her right leg around Ash's ass, tightly, and her loud moans continued on.

Ash however wasn't making much noise at all, except for his fast and heavy breathing. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open, like he wanted to speak, but nothing came. It felt so good that nothing escaped him. Most of the noise he wanted to express was inside his head where he mostly thought 'I can't believe I'm doing this!'

Misty seemed to moan and scream non-stop, like she was being tortured constantly in some horrible way. But it was just the opposite of that. 'It feels too good' she thought. She never thought she would think that, but it was true.

Ash needed more though. He wanted to see the body he was screwing like mad. So he lifted him self off of her and got on to his shins, keeping his cock inside of her. He lifted her up by her ass and continued to fuck her.

Misty felt like she was the most important person in the world, getting the shit fucked out of her. It was an experience like non other. "Why did we wait so long to do this?" she asked while looking up at the excited and obviously pleased man working on her.

"I have no fucking idea." he answered, not taking his eyes off her body. He looked from his cock pounding her pussy, to her thighs, to her stomach, to her bouncing breasts over and over. He was enjoying what he was doing, and what it looked like when he was doing it. He grunted and moved his hands from her ass to her waist. "Shit!"

Misty shut her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth. She breathed fast and heavy as she squeezed the pillow behind her head. "Oh my god" she took her hands off the pillow and put them on her breasts, and squeezed them.

Ash screwed and watched her take her boobs. "This so fucking amazing. Fuck." he felt like saying the word 'fuck' over and over and over. He screamed it in his head. If it was just the two of them in the house, he might let every expression he felt come out into the open.

Misty moaned and moaned and moaned. "You fuck like a god." she complimented, opening her eyes to look down at the "yard stick" as she proclaimed, give her more than anyone had ever given her in her life.

Despite Misty's praise, Ash's pace was dropping. He had been going fast at non-stop for quite some time.

"Your cock is so big." she said, hoping to encourage him.

Ash did feel more confidence and tried and tried to keep up a fast pace. But he couldn't keep up. He gave into his exhaustion. "Fuck." he panted, after coming to a full stop.

"Get on your back." Misty ordered, removing her self from his cock. She got behind him and pushed him down on to the bed. Ash turned around on to his back and watched Misty hover over him.

Ash watched as she lowered her self on to him. Misty slipped her pussy over the head of his cock and it re-entered her body. She was ready for the ride. Ash quickly grabbed a hold of Misty's smooth thighs, feeling them all over.

She started moving up and down on his cock while she held his arms, still grabbing her thighs. Misty moaned and closed her eyes. She moved her head back, so her face looked directly up at the ceiling as she rode Ash's cock.

Ash moved his hands from her thighs to the cheeks of her ass and squeezed them gently as she humped him. What started out slow, now sped up. Misty's breasts bounced up and down with her movement, catching Ash's attention. They bounced all over the place, becoming blurry to him.

All Misty cared about was the pleasure she felt, moaning louder and louder when she sped up. Ash cared about more though. He focused on everything, the pleasure, the sights, and the sounds. It excited and encouraged him to hear the girl riding him make so much noise. The sound of her happiness made him feel proud he was causing such a reaction.

Most of Ash's reaction to his pleasure stayed inside his head, where he shouted out expletives. But not even the noise that did escape his throat could be heard over Misty's moans and screams. She just couldn't hold in what she felt. It was very clear she was having a very good time.

She wanted to scream louder, but not being completely blindsided about the fact she was in a house filled with people, it stopped her from escalating. "Oh my god! Fuck! So fucking good." she looked down to see the man she rode and rode. She saw his open mouth and his wider than ever eyes looking her body up and down. She noticed the sweat running down his face and on to his neck. She felt him moving his hands up her but and to her waist.

Ash stared at her stomach, and her waist where his hands were. He still couldn't believe this was happening. A smoking hot chick was fucking him, and he was holding her naked body. He took his hands off her waist and grabbed her boobs. It all seemed so surreal. He thought this moment would never come.

His obsession with getting laid, his hopes, his dream was now a reality that didn't seem possible before. Having sex was on his mind much of the time during the last several years. The girl he was now having sex with was the girl he dreamed about having sex with more times than any other girl. He always thought though that girls never wanted to have sex, since one had never approached him to have it before, and since Brock always told him they weren't interested. He would not take this for granted.

'This is unbelievable' he thought, and his expression showed it. But his train of thought was interrupted when Misty suddenly got louder and louder with her moans.

She also moved faster, going up and down quickly. "Oh god I'm coming! I'm cumming!" she let out one big and long moan that dragged for several seconds, she slowed her body down.

Ash was taken by surprise by her sudden reaction. But he quickly understood that he brought Misty to an orgasm. He still hadn't reached, but felt him self getting close because his pleasure was increasing greatly.

"Ah fuck. I'm almost there." he sat up, with Misty still on his cock and kissed her lips. He felt her body, she was sweating all over. She looked really sexy. Ash's hair was damp and his face was red. He flipped Misty on to her back and got back into missionary position.

Misty panted heavily, and stared into her lover's eyes. He stared back and smiled at her. She reciprocated, and ran her fingers through her hair. Ash felt the need to keep screwing, since his climax would be coming any minute.

So he thrusted in and out of her "Oh fuuuuuck. Oh baby." this was the greatest feeling of his life and it was only getting better with each thrust.

Misty continued moaning her self, but it had quited down from before. "Oh yeah! Keep fucking. Fuck my pussy." she pulled at his wet hair and closed her eyes.

Ash didn't slow down. He went faster and faster, really feeling it now. "Fuck-fuck-fuck. Oh shit." he couldn't keep it in anymore. "Ohhhhhh!" he stopped, having finally cum. "Yeah." he whispered and pulled his cock out Misty's vagina. He collapsed to the left of her and panted. They finished at around 12:07am. About 22 minutes of pure passion.

"Was that better than using your hand?" Misty turned and asked with a smile

Ash turned and smiled back, still panting "...Fuck yeah."

Misty got out of bed and turned off the light. She walked back and pulled the blanket over them. "I love you, Ash."

"Love you too."

And it wasn't long before they fell asleep, in each other's arms...

* * *

In the morning, Ash was the first to awake. He turned to his side to see Misty still sleeping. He smiled at her and hoped the two of them could relive last night again, and for the rest of their lives. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. "What an amazing night." all he could think about was the sex they had last night, and that turned him on, he wanted it again. 

Misty's eyes fluttered open and she looked at a smiling Ash, rubbing her arm. She looked scared and confused. Within only a few seconds she let out a deafening shriek.

Ash covered his ears with his hands and backed away. "What the hell are you doing?!" then it hit him, she doesn't remember a thing. She was so drunk last night that she would have slept with Danny Devito. "Oh shit."

"Ow. My head. What?" Misty looked around, confused. "What happened? Why are...oh my god. What's going on?"

"Fuck..." Ash covered his eyes, now regretting what happened. He had sex with an extremely drunk close friend, and forgot to move her to another room. Things might never be the same again. 'On the bright side I got to have sex with a really hot chick.' he thought 'And that's all that matters.' he smiled, before being shoved off the bed by Misty.

-

-

-

_Well there you have it. This is an idea I've had in my head for quite some time. Now it's finally out in the open for everyone to enjoy. This was also written for those pokeshipping fans reading my fic "Poke' Sexuals." Hoped you people enjoyed this, and I hope you review. There shouldn't be any problem with reviews, at least I hope not._

_Praise, flames, it doesn't matter. _

_And since this was submitted on Halloween, you can consider this a little Halloween treat, unless your reading this after the holiday, then it's a belated treat for you._


End file.
